What If
by KateMarie112995
Summary: What if Morgan and Garcia are together before they start the BAU. Garcia is still a hacker but works in the Chicago Cyber Crimes Unit. rating may change in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

**Chapter 1:**

**Morgan/Garcia Apartment January 2005**

Its freezing outside cried a red faced Penelope Garcia as she entered the home she shared with her boyfriend of two years. Well, baby girl what did you expect? Its January in Chicago. Well, hot stuff we can't all be smoking hot God's of chocolate thunder.I would settle for a smoking hot baby girl. How 'bout a popsiclized baby girl? Well mama how 'bout you bring your sexy popsicle self over here and let daddy see what he can do about melting you. That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day hot stuff.

**Author's Note: please let me know what you think. Tell me if you like it, hate it, want some more, or what you want to see happen. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hey everyone thanks so much for reading and the chapters will get longer I promise was just testing the waters with the first chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while got a lot going on at school but the will come faster. Please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Kate **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM or the characters.**

**What If **

**Chapter 2 **

**Morgan/Garcia Bedroom January 2005**

Hotstuff that was absolutely amazing best work you've ever done. Hey now I don't think that was the best sex we've had. No your right but that was pretty damn good especially when you Hey! Anyway baby girl there was something I wanted to tell you before you attacked me, excuse me I did no such thing. Really, really anyway if I can speak without your motor mouth interrupting me then I would tell you that that BAU position I applied for in September I got. Hotstuff that's amazing I'm so proud of you, when do you leave. Well, baby girl if you agree to be my wife then we leave in the beginning of March. What that's so soon though how are we going to get you ready to go, then I'll miss you so much, you wouldn't miss me if you said yes to my previous question. What question was that my love. Baby girl, will you marry me. Wha-, come on baby it's so easy just say yes come with me become my wife, mother of all my children and stay the love of my life? Yes hot stuff I would love to be your wife but when you say all of your children how many are we talkin'. As many wonderful bundles of joy as you want. They proceeded to make mad passionate love for the rest of the night.

**Next Morning **

So when do you need to be in Quantico hot chocolate, well goddess I have to be there before March 1st to start training so I was thinking during that long weekend we get in two weeks we would head to Virginia and find either an apartment or a house that will be perfect for our stay. That sounds are we also going to look at some properties for you to fix up for when we're settled. Not at that time, I think I'll wait and look after we get settled. That's a good idea I just don't want you getting too stressed and upset with this job. I don't think it's going to be possible to not be upset with this job when I'm going to get inside people's heads on a daily bases, but with you to come home to my love I'll be just fine. You will always have me my love. Good to know sweets. Derek? Yes are you going to be happy with this job; this is what I've always wanted baby girl besides meeting you this is the most exciting time of my life. Ok hot stuff lets go to Quantico. YES! Ok ok I have an idea how about we get a shower, make some breakfast, and look at house or apartments in the area so we have an idea of what we want before calling a realtor. Best idea I've heard all day so get that sexy ass up and let go times a wastin' woman.

**Thank you all for reading until next time**

**-Kate **


	3. Chapter 3

**What if **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM or the characters **

**January 2005: Two Weeks Later**

Ok so do we have everything we could need for the next week? Yes, Hotstuff I am you know sometimes you're worse than I am when it comes to trips. I can't help it baby this is a new step in my life our lives and I can't wait. I didn't say it was a bad thing it's actually kind of cute. Baby girl if you think that's cute then you should see...Hotstuff we don't have time for that we need to get on the road in the next thirty minutes or our schedule will be thrown off. Ok let's go. I knew you would see it my way and the sooner we get there the sooner we can try out that nice big hotel bed I booked and more importantly we can see that house we liked so much in person. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you; you mean besides giving you insane pleasure in and out of bed. Yes besides that. Ok let's go, make sure to lock the door. I'm so excited Hotstuff.

**In the car **

Are you excited for this baby? Yeah I mean I don't want to leave my mom Virginia is beautiful in the spring. Oh I forgot to tell you I talked to the director and the unit chief and they said that the BAU needs a technical analyst and I happened to recommend the best computer person I know oh that's sweet. Well they said if you want the job they would give you a trial period once we officially moved there. I'll think about it may be good for me to have a secure job in a field I'm good at. That's a great idea babe I'm really glad you're excited I don't know if I would be able to do anything without out you there with me. You truly are the love of my life and my best friend. And you're mine. I love you so much, I love you too baby. Let's go find the place where we're going to start our new lives together.

**11 Hours Later **

Baby girl wake up. Where are we? We're at the hotel come on wake up we'll go check in and sleep in a bed. That sounds like a really good idea Hotstuff. Hello how may I help you, says the hotel manager? We have a reservation under Morgan; oh yes sir you are on the 10th floor I will have someone help you with your bags and show you to your room. Thank you, just a few more minutes baby girl and you can go back to sleep. Mkay Hotstuff. Derek just laughs at her. Soon the bell boy shows up to take them to their rooms. Here you are sir mam, is there anything else I can do? No we have it covered Derek says as he hands him a 10 dollar bill. Thank you sir you all have a wonderful night and welcome to Virginia. Thank you both Derek and Penelope say as they shut the door. Oh Hotstuff I am so ready to sleep. Well, baby girl how about we take a shower get a little something to eat and go to sleep. That sounds like a really good idea. Ok then you go start the shower and I'll order food and it should be here by the time we're finished. Ok you know what I like, you bet I do.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading I really do appreciate it let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up next Saturday. If would like to see certain things happen then PM or write it in your review and I'll try to make it happen. **

**Thanks **

**-Kate **


	4. Chapter 4

**What if **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM or the characters. Wish I did though. **

**March 2005 **

Hey Hotstuff, how's it going today? Oh, Baby Girl I don't know how much more of this I can take. This training is honestly the roughest thing I have ever done. Don't think of it that way this is going to be so worth it in the end. I know baby. Well, I know of something that would help. What? He asked eagerly. Well, when we get home tonight I'll give you a nice rub down. Oh, baby girl you don't know how good that sounds, but first you need to go and finish your training. But, baby girl, no buts no training no massage and I'll even you the lavender scent that warms on contact. Ok, ok I get the point I'm going, love you see ya later. For sure sweet cheeks.

**Garcia's Office 5 PM **

Hey sweetness you ready. Almost babe just need to finish shutting my babies down and then we can head for home. Ok my love you do that I'm going to try out the comfortable looking couch. Knock yourself out baby boy.

**30 Minutes Later**

As Penelope finished shutting down her babies she looked over towards the couch to find her very sexy stub muffin sleeping like a baby. Hey hot chocolate give me the keys and let's get out of here. Baby I can dri- no you can't now give me the keys and so we can get your sexy self in a proper bed. Ok I know when I'm beat. Good boy lets go. Do I still get that massage I was very good. Yes baby you do as soon as you get in the truck. Ok mama.

**Morgan/Garcia Home **

Baby boy we're home wake up. Five more minutes, no come on now let's go inside and I'll rub you down. Ok then. Oh my poor baby what have they done to you? I don't think they want me here. They are trying to kill me. I just think they are trying to prepare you for what you're about to face. I thought I knew what I was getting into, I mean Chicago PD and then the Bomb Squad. I'm so sorry baby. It's ok once I get through this we will be on our way. Enough about me though how was work for you today? It was ok I just don't like going through people's private lives like that. Baby you did that in Chicago. I know it just feels different now. It will all be ok let's go inside we will have some wine left over Chinese then maybe a nice hot bubble bath. That sounds amazing Hotstuff but I have to ask you who the girl in this relationship is. Baby girl you are definitely all woman in this relationship I just want to be sort of romantic tonight. Oh in that case please romance away. Thought you would see it my way. Oh, I almost forgot after our bath I want to talk to you about something I was thinking about during lunch today. Concerning? Our wedding silly. Oh ok then come on let's go before I make it to the bathroom. Oh baby what can I do for you, you're doing it baby you are doing it by being you and being here with me. They proceeded into the house where they had a very relaxing evening and a productive planning session for the wedding.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but I've been so busy with school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have more for you soon. Happy Holiday everyone!**


End file.
